The Girl with Brown Eyes
by THEQueenDeathEater
Summary: On Hermione's 17th birthday she gets the news that she was adopted. How will meeting her real parents change her life forever? And what does a certain Slytherin start to see in the girl with brown eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JK is queen yadayadayada. Enjoy!**

Hermione paced back and forth in front of her oak writing desk, her mind was racing and she couldn't bring herself to sit down. There was a small gold box setting on the desk, the box that was the cause of her current unrest. _Damn it all! _She thought to herself as she realized that she was once again chewing on her already nub like fingernails.

It was her 17th birthday today, it was supposed to be a good day. She had planned on flooing to the Burrow that afternoon to visit with Ron and Harry and have a small party. Those plans had been dashed however when an owl had flown in through the window during breakfast. Naturally Hermione had risen to receive the parchment that was attached to the majestic birds leg, but when she reached for it she was promptly pecked on the hand in a rather harsh manner. Scowling she watched the bird hop across the table to land directly in front of her mother. She noticed the color from her mothers face start to slowly drain as her trembling fingers reached for the letter. As soon as the letter was detached the owl spread it's wings and took off out the window. It wasn't until her mother had opened the letter and was steadily growing more pale as she read that Hermione realized she had been holding her breath.

"What's it say mom?" Hermione asked letting out the air that she had been holding in. Her mother looked up at her and for the first time Hermione noticed the pools that were gathering in the older woman's eyes and a single tear run down her cheek. Her mother didn't answer Hermione's question but instead turned to her husband who was now looking slightly panicked, and handed him the letter. As he read his face became solemn and withdrawn. He looked up to Hermione with a look that made her heart sink. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Her mind immediately flew to Harry and Ron. Did something happen to them? Was there an attack on the Burrow? She could feel a panic attack coming on. In these times you never new what to expect. Looking at her father with pleading eyes she asked again. "What's happened?"

Her father seemed to shake himself from his own thoughts and simply said; "Hermione your mother and I need to tell you something. We haven't been entirely honest with you."

After her father had read the letter he called a family meeting in the den. As she sat and listened to her parents explanation her heart ached in disbelief. Her mother told her how for years after they were married they had been trying to conceive a child with no results and they didn't have the money to adopt. They had all but given up hope when a baby in a basket appeared on their front porch one night. There were two letters in the basket with the child one addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and the other simply said _**For Her.**_

Inside the first envelope was a letter explaining that the child in the basket was up to them to name. It also said that she was very loved and because she was so loved they had to find her a safe loving home. The letter asked the Grangers to take her in and raise her as her own. There were also instructions that the second letter was to be opened upon the child's 17th birthday by the child herself. Her parents had tried multiple times over the years to open the second letter but to no avail. After they found out that Hermione was a witch they figured out that the envelope most have been magically sealed, after that point the letter went into a box that had been hidden in the back of her parents closet, and forgotten. It wasn't until they had received a letter from the ministry of magic stating that their adopted daughters biological family had requested to meet with her, that they had remembered the small gold box that they had carefully hidden.

Her parents said they had debated for a long time whether or not to tell Hermione that she was adopted. Her mother feared that Hermione would not love her as much if she knew the truth. It was a silly fear, she knew, but in her heart she couldn't risk telling her precious baby the truth.

After the explanation her mother tearfully handed Hermione a small jewelry box. Hermione looked into her mothers eyes and let out a sob of her own. Flinging her arms around the woman who had given her such an amazing life. No one could replace her mother. This was her mother no matter what those damned letters said. As the ended their embrace Hermione looked up to her father who had not said a word since leaving the kitchen. He was sitting in his favorite chair gazing at his little girl. Realizing for the first time that she had turned into a beautiful young woman. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She heard a shudder escape him and pulled back. It made her cry even harder, because a tear had silently slid down his cheek. She had never seen her father cry, it turned her into a blubbering mess and held him even closer.

"You will always be my baby girl, forever and ever." He whispered in her ear.

"Forever and ever Daddy." She replied as she pulled out of the embrace. She used the back of her sleeve to wipe away the tears and tried to give her parents a weak smile. Her mother then stood up from the couch and taking her husbands hand said, "We will leave you alone so that you may read your letter in private, just remember how much we love you." They then left the room and went outside to sit in the sun and console each other. Hermione picked up the box slowly from the side table that it had been set on and proceeded to her room. Slowly shutting the door behind her.

So her she was pacing in her room eyes never leaving the box that rested on her writing desk. Finally she took a deep breath grabbed the box and sat down on her bed. As her slender fingers slowly lifted to the lid a sudden feeling of dread and curiosity filled her. In the box was 2 letters. The one that had been addressed to her parents and the unopened letter simply addressed _**To Her.**_ She briefly looked over the letter to her parents merely skimming as her mother already told her what it contained. The handwriting looked oddly familiar to her and it wasn't until she saw the signature that she realized that Dumbledore had been the one to write the letter. She smiled to herself, why wasn't she surprised? It seemed Dumbledore had his hand in just about everything that happened in the magical world. Smiling fondly to herself she carefully folded up the slightly yellowing parchment and slid it back into the envelope and then the box.

She then reached for the second letter this one was slightly heavier as if there was something other than a letter in the envelope. She slid her finger under the flap and carefully and surprisingly easily opened the letter. As she tipped it upside down A thin gold chain slid out. The necklace had a small coat of arms with the letter "P" resting atop the crest that was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. It was absolutely beatiful. Hermione carefully laid it to the side and with shaky fingers she picked up the letter.

_My darling daughter,_

_ I don't have much time to write and for that I truly apologize. I cannot at this time tell you who I am. But I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world, and it pains me that I have to send you away. I have been watching the couple that you will be sent to for a while. I have full confidence that they will raise you with all the love that I wish I could have. If I had any other choice I would keep you with me. Your mother died just hours after you were born. But the look in her eyes when she saw you for the first time showed me how much she loved you. I wish that you could have met her. _

_ There are a few things I need to tell you. This letter is charmed to be opened by only your hands once you have reached majority. There are several reasons for this, the most important being that if this letter fell into the wrong hands it could endanger not only my life but yours as well. Also, once we came to the decision that I would leave you with the Grangers, I preformed a charm of my own design to change your appearance, this spell can only be removed by myself. This is once again an attempt to keep you safe, however it will also protect you from myself. I can't allow myself to recognize you if we were to ever to cross paths. I simply could not risk the Dark Lord finding you through me or anyone else. You also have an older brother. I hope with all my heart that you two will one day meet. The last thing I want to tell you. If I should live through this war, then after your 17th birthday I will request a meeting with you. If you decide to comply it would make me incredibly happy to see you wear the necklace that I have enclosed. It was my great-grandmothers. She gave it to your mother on our wedding day. I have to leave you now. I pray to all the gods that I may live to see you one day. If my time should come before that. I want to leave you with this._

_You are loved. You are cherished. I will keep you close to my heart everyday until I can once again hold you in arms. Whether or not you choose to meet me in the future I will never hold it against you. You are my little princess._

_Love, Your Father_

Hermione read the letter 3 times trying comprehend it's contents. Was her father a member of the order? She tried to run through all the faces of the men she had seen in Grimmauld place through her mind. To see if she felt any special pull to any of them, however none really popped out. It was then that it hit her. She had a brother! She had grown up as an only child and had constantly begged her parents for siblings. She now knew why they gave her such sad looks when she asked about it. But now, she was no longer an only child. A smile graced her lips as she thought about it. Sure she loved Ron and Harry like brothers, but to have an actual flesh and blood sibling excited her.

Suddenly she began to feel an overwhelming guilt in the pit of her stomach. She felt guilty about being excited about the letter. Her parents had given her a life better than most and had loved her unconditionally. How dare she consider forsaking them by going to meet this other family? Would her parents think that she loved them any less? She shut her eyes and laid her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but she seemed to be out of tears.

A knock on her door interrupted her reverie. She took three deep breaths and looked up saying "Come in." She carefully folded up the letter as her door opened and her father stepped queitly into her room. He softly tread across the floor to sit next to Hermione. She turned into him and buried her face into his shoulder as he reached his arm around hers and her close to him. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity. Each lost in their own thoughts and seeking out comfort in each others embrace.

"So how do you feel darling?" Her father broke the silence, pulling back enough to see her face. Hermione just shrugged fingering the gold chain that she now had in fingers. He father followed her gaze to the chain and pedant. "Is that from them?" He asked. Hermione nodded "It was his grandmothers." Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes stayed transfixed to the charm as she rubbed it softly as she rubbed it between her fingers. They both stayed silent for a few minutes both gazing at the necklace.

"I think you should meet them." Hermione blinked and looked up into the older mans eyes as if not believing what he had just said. "Your mother and I love you very much, more than anything else in the world. But we are not the only ones who love you this much, and who are we to deny you that love? We know you love us and we know that that will never change. So go, we will support you 100%." The tears once again began to flow from her eyes as she flung her arms around her father. Crying into the crook of his neck. How did she ever get this lucky? To have parents who loved her this much? Her father detangled from her embrace and carefully took the necklace from her. He undid the clasp and gestured for Hermione to turn around. Hermione did and pulled her hair to the side as her father put the necklace in placed andclasped it together again. It was just a moment before this that her mother had silently slid into the room and now with tears in her eyes she joined them on the bed and they tightly embraced one another. Hermione had never felt as loved in her memory as she felt right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own anything Harry Potter :(**

**Authors Note: Thanks to my amazing Beta jerrway69! Thanks for all the reviews guys hope you enjoy this chapter! **

They made the appointment for Monday morning, deciding to give themselves two more days of normalcy and family time. Hermione had written a letter to Harry and Ron to let them know that she wouldn't be able to make it to her own birthday party. She told them there was a family emergency and that she would see them at Kings Cross.

She felt bad about canceling on them. But right now the only people she wanted to be with was her parents. They had spent the whole day together. They went out to lunch at Hermione's favorite Indian place and went shopping for new clothes for school and an outfit for the meeting on Monday. Her mom

took her to get her nails done while her dad waited with a scowl on his face as the two girls giggled at how uncomfortable he looked.

After a quick trip to the store they all came home and Hermione helped her mother cook dinner. They made one of Hermione's favorites, spaghetti with meatballs and warm garlic bread. They also tossed a salad and her dad even brought out his favorite bottle of wine. They sat around the table and reminisced about the past. Her dad told this awful story about when Hermione had accidentally turned the neighbor girls' hair puke green. They had laughed till they were blue in the face and had tears streaming down their cheeks.

After dinner they all went into the family room and snuggled on the couch, Hermione sat between them and snuggled as they each read their own books. In Hermione's mind this was the perfect day. As boring as it may sound to most, this was her happy place.

The rest of their time together was generally spent in the same fashion. Just being in each other's company. But all too quickly Monday approached.

Hermione lay awake staring at the clock next to her bed. It was 1:45 AM, it was Monday. '_Today is the day I meet my father. What if he doesn't like me? Does it even matter? What if he is someone I know!?' _Her mind was filled with questions and was going a million miles a minute. She knew that she needed to get to sleep. She needed to be at the ministry by 8:30.

She tossed and turned under her covers trying to get comfortable. She didn't even remember falling asleep. And she had no idea that there was someone else having difficulty sleeping as well. Not so far away a dark haired man wrestled with the exact same questions.

Dawn came quickly and before she knew it her alarm was going off. Hermione bolted upright, her sleep had been light and she had been waking up every hour or so just to check the time. She had barely gotten any rest but she was bursting with nervous energy. She hopped out of bed and quickly crossed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Hermione was standing in front of her mirror. She was debating what to do with her hair. She did have a straightening potion, it was quiet beautiful when straight and she typically only used the potion for special occasions. Although it was a special occasion she had this nagging thought in her mind. '_He should meet the real me, the crazy frizzy hair me, I shouldn't try to hide it with a potion.'_

She sighed and set down the bottle, deciding to go with her more natural look. She set to it with her brush and comb to make it look at least somewhat presentable. After she was satisfied with the result of her hard work, she got out her make up, and once again went with a more natural look. Light browns on her eyes with very light liner and a quick swipe of mascara, and pale pink gloss.

Stepping back she looked over herself in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised at how well it all came together. She wasn't much good with make up so this was a victory in her book. She then stepped back into her room to grab the outfit that they had picked out 2 days ago. It was a yellow sundress with a brown beaded belt with black flats.

After she was dressed she went downstairs to find her parents sitting down to breakfast. Hermione glanced at the clock, she had 45 min to get to the ministry. She was going to be flooing there, so she had time to enjoy some food. She grabbed a plate and sat down with her parents trying not to seem as excited as she really was.

"Sorry we can't go with you honey. If we could get away from work we would." Her mom said as she was sipping at her coffee.

"It's alright mum, I'll be fine." Hermione said in an attempt to sound reassuring. To be honest Hermione was kind of thankful that her parents wouldn't be there. It would all just end up being a blubber fest. She loved her mother dearly but she had been quite weepy the last few days. After a few more minutes Hermione glanced up at the clock. 8:15 it was time to go, but suddenly a pang of nervousness hit her like lightning making her feel suddenly weak and shaky.

"I...I guess I should get going then." She stood up, trying to ignore the slight spinning in her head. She gave her parents tight hugs. Checked that she had everything she needed then walked into den where the fireplace was. She reached up to the mantle smiling to herself as she grabbed a handful of powder. It had been a Christmas present from Mr. Weasley, who used it as an excuse to pop through the fire place to bombard her father with questions, which she knew her father secretly enjoyed.

She had paused to enjoy the memory but suddenly snapped back to attention. She took a deep breath tossed in the powder and stepped in.

"Ministry of Magic!"

Hermione walked through the grate and began to brush herself off and fix her hair a bit. She really did hate traveling by floo, but it really was the simplest way to get here. She sighed and began to move forward with the crowd. She was deep in thought about the meeting when she was suddenly jerked from her thoughts as she ran into someone losing her balance slightly before finding her feet. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, not exactly sure who she had run into.

"Filthy little mudblood watch where you're going!" A cold voice snapped towards Hermione.

Hermione looked up and the first thing she noticed was long platinum blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy. Of all the people she could have ran into it had to be him. She noticed Draco lurking behind his father's back. A sneer perfectly in place as it always was. Hermione just huffed and turned away continuing towards the lifts. She didn't feel that she needed to respond to their taunts. As she climbed into the lift she thought she had seen a flash of red hair. Hermione tried to hide her face, she hadn't told any of her friends what was going on yet and it would be awkward to run into any of the Weasleys and have to explain why she was there.

She managed to get to the right floor without running into anyone else. Her nerves came back as she approached the family services office, her hands were shaking in anticipation. She took a deep breath and opened up the door.

The door led to a reception desk where a small blonde witch sat. The witch looked up and smiled as Hermione approached.

"Ms. Granger I presume?" Her voice was surprisingly light and airy but not to the point of annoyance.

Hermione just nodded and tried to smile through her nerves, but she was sure it ended up looking like more of a grimace. '_Pull yourself together Hermione! You have faced things more terrifying than this, and you're shaking like a damned leaf!'_

Hermione followed the witch down a hall way and into a small waiting room. She wasn't waiting very long when another witch came and brought Hermione into a small oak room with a round table and chairs. Hermione sat facing the door. She wanted to see him as soon as he stepped through that door.

She had been sitting there for about 10 minutes. She was looking down at her hands and her heart began to fill with despair. What if he had changed his mind? What if he decided he didn't want to meet her? What if he decided he was better off without knowing her?

Just as these thought crossed her mind the door opened. Hermione's head snapped up. But she quickly put it back down. It was just the witch who had led her in here. Most likely to tell her to just go home. Hermione's fingers found the necklace she wore and she began to fiddle with the charm.

"Ms. Granger, don't look so melancholy. Your father is here. He is just as anxious to meet you but there are some things we need to go over before you officially meet."

Hermione looked up again and nodded to the witch suddenly feeling relieved. The woman then sat across from Hermione and looking very serious began to debrief Hermione.

"Not too long after your father gave you to the Granger's, He became aware of someone looking into your whereabouts. You had been reported officially as deceased. Only a few actually knew of your existence at all. Your father realized that through all the precautions that he had taken, he had forgotten the one piece of you that still existed in the magical world. That piece was his memory."

It then dawned on Hermione why she was being told this. "So he obliviated himself?"

The witch simply nodded. "It is not easy to get back the memories that have been lost. He had written himself a letter to explain the situation which he then left with us. We had instructions to send the letter on this date as soon as you arrived here. He could not bear to relive the memories if you had chosen not to come today. As we speak he is working with our own potion master to brew a potion to allow his memories to come forth."

Hermione understood now why she had been waiting so long. Brewing a potion takes time. She just wished that someone had told her earlier before she had gotten herself so worked up. "How much longer do you think they will be?" Hermione's voice came out quieter than she had expected.

"They were in the final stages the last I looked. Would you like some tea while you wait?" The woman looked at Hermione smiling with encouragement.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

The woman turned and left the room and once again slipped into her own thoughts.

It wasn't long before the woman returned with the tea. Setting it in front of Hermione she sat down next to her. She could tell that Hermione was nervous and maybe even a little scared. Her heart went out to the girl. She took her hand and gently squeezed. "It won't be long now, dear."

Hermione smiled back at the woman, grateful for the small sign of sympathy. There was a moment of silence. And then a knock came to the door making both witches jump. Hermione felt the color from her face drain and suddenly became very aware of her shaking body.

The older witch rose from her seat and crossed the room quickly. She cracked the door and Hermione could hear her whispering to someone. The woman then turned around and with a grin on her face said, "Mrs. Granger, I would like to introduce you to your father." The door swung open and someone stepped through. Hermione did a double take. She couldn't believe who was standing just across from her.

"Professor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am still poor and I still don't own any thing HP related :/**

**Authors note: Sorry this one took so long, I've been in the middle of moving and my beta was unable to go through this one but I am going to post it anyway so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

*********** 3 Days prior************

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office tweedling his thumbs and staring at the clock just above his fireplace. It was half past 8 in the morning and the headmaster seemed to be waiting for someone. Sure enough moments later the fireplace burst into flame and out stalked a very upset potions master.

"Albus what is the meaning of this!" Severus Snape slammed a piece of yellowing parchment on the old desk.

Albus reached out and carefully took the letter from the angry man. Severus sat across from the headmaster tapping his foot in annoyance. That feeling doubled as soon as he saw the headmasters twinkling eyes hover over the top of the letter, a smile spread across the ancient face. Severus scowled and ripped the letter from the old mans hands.

"You've known this whole time, haven't you?" Severus hissed.

"Yes, Severus I have"

Snape took a deep breath and with shaking fists asked a final question. "You won't tell me who she is will you?" Dumbledore simply shook his head that annoying twinkle still in his eye. Severus turned on his heel and swiftly left the office.

_Stupid, meddling old fool!_

* * *

Now here he stood, facing a girl he had known since she was 11. Never once would he have guessed that she was there under his nose all these years. _Damn Albus! He could have known her sooner! The war had been over for 11 years by the time she started school._

Severus tore himself away from that train of thought. After all what would have happened when the war started up again? In any case he just noticed that the girl was still staring at him in shock. Then guilt started build up in his heart as he remembered every cruel word, every unfair judgment, and every punishment administered. He had unknowingly bullied his own daughter for almost the entirety of her school days. Although he had done all those things to protect the secret of his role as spy, he still felt like the worst father in the world.

Hermione was now sitting back down, and Severus realized he was looking like quite a dunderhead as he had not moved since stepping into the room. He crossed the room and took the seat farthest from the girl who was now attempting to sip from her tea. He couldn't think of the words to say in this situation.

In his line of work this would normally be very dangerous but Severus just stalled.

* * *

_Why is he just staring at me? _Hermione sat sipping on her tea trying to sort through her own thoughts and his stare was rather distracting. Hermione didn't have many positive things to say about Professor Snape. He had always been cruel and unfair to her and her friends while growing up. Sure, she knew he was a spy for the order but that didn't change the fact that he once joined the Death Eaters of his own free will. At some point in his life he believed the awful things that Voldemort and his lackeys were spewing about people like her.

Then she realized, she wasn't a muggleborn. As soon as she realized this it was like a small piece of her broke. She had always tried so hard to prove that she could be the best because she was muggleborn and felt she had something to prove to her peers. Now suddenly that part of her was gone. Sure she was still the brightest witch of her age, but somehow it just didn't feel the same way. Like it was less significant.

Both parties just sat like that, each lost in their own thoughts for quite some time. It would have seemed out of place had it been anyone but these two. They were both analytical by nature, and both preferred to think things through before saying something rash. Severus however was the first to break the silence.

"How do you wish to proceed with this Ms. Granger?"

Hermione was taken aback by the distance in his voice and actions. His face showed no emotion and he was stock still as he seemed to stare through her. But even though he had been so cold and she knew she should be upset with him but only one question had been running through her mind since the minute he walked in.

"Professor, who was my mother?"

Snape was surprised at the question, although he really should have suspected it she was the direct to the point type. Just like someone else he knew. It pained him to think about her mother. Her death had been very hard on him. She was the reason he had switched sides during the war.

"Her name was Olivia Bones."

"As in Susan Bones?" Hermione blurted out rather loudly.

"Yes, your mother was her aunt." Severus glanced toward Hermione trying to read her facial expression. Susan was a sweet girl, she did not know of her relation to the bat of the dungeons as her family refused to even acknowledge that he existed. Which he did not blame them for in the least.

Hermione just nodded her head. Then after a moment looked up. "How did she die?"

This time she saw his shields slip. Just for a moment but she saw it; pain, and regret.

"She was protecting you and your brother." His face once again as smooth as marble.

Hermione could tell there was something he was holding back but she didn't dare push it that far. She nodded again and they fell into another silence. Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. This was not how she expected this meeting to go. She didn't exactly expect a tearful reunion or anything but now, knowing her father was in fact Professor Snape, knew that there would be no open affections. He was a guarded man. In fact there were points in her life where she even doubted a man like him could ever love at all. But that quick flash of emotion just a moment ago proved her wrong. He loved her mother and that for Hermione was comforting.

Deciding to change the subject, Hermione suddenly perked up again.

"So I have a brother then?"

"Yes, his name is Emerson, He graduated from Durmstrang 2 years ago."

"Will I get to meet him?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Snape arched his brow noticing that she had not asked about Durmstrang as he had suspected she would. He sat there for a moment thinking about the answer. He had not yet told his son about his sister yet. He to make sure that they were in a place where they could not be over heard. These were dangerous times, one has to be careful.

"I think I could arrange that." Snape watched as Hermione openly smiled for the first time since he had walked in this room and some of his wall started to crumble. He had always respected the girl for her intellect although she had no sense of self restraint. In fact she was one of the few students that he was actually proud to call his.

Now, seeing her smile finally made the reality of this situation really sink in and for the first time in a long time Severus' heart strings were being pulled at. He wanted nothing more than to hug this wonderful young woman. But his years of being a spy kept him seated. Emotions were dangerous things to display openly in his line of work.

Hermione was sitting back in her chair, she had a lot to think about. He was very vague on some of his answers. What was he hiding? _Although it is Snape we're talking about maybe he's just secretive by nature. _

They were once again sitting in an awkward silence when Snape seemed to suddenly realize something.

"When you were an infant I placed a charm on you to change your appearance, would you like me to lift it?" He actually was quite curious to see her true looks, whether or not she decided to keep them was her choice. But he would still like to see it.

Hermione was nervous but allowed the professor to lift the charm after she made him promise she could change it back. Snape of course agreed. He took out hi wand and with a simple incantation waived his wand over her head and then tapped gently in the middle of her head.

It was a pleasant sort of tingle that was running through her body. She could feel the changes being made. She felt herself rise in height maybe an inch or so, she watched as her hands became more slender and her fingers slightly longer.

When the tingling stopped and she looked around the room for a mirror she noticed her professors face. He was openly staring at her with shock clearly written across his face. After he noticed she was looking however he quickly fixed himself and was once again impassive.

Severus conjured a mirror on the other side of the room and motioned for her to take a look. Taking a deep breath Hermione stepped in front of it and looked at her true self for the first time. All in all it wasn't as bad as she was expecting. She would have thought that the changes would have been more drastic. However all the changes were very slight except for a select few. Her hair was now black but it held the same amount of curl as before. Which actually relieved Hermione, her frizzy hair was sort of her identifier.

Her cheekbones were slightly more pronounced and she seemed just a tad bit paler than normal. Although her eyes had stayed the same, cinnamon brown that they had always been. She had to let out a sigh of relief that her noes was also the same. She did not want to have that awful hook noes that Snape did.

She was indeed slightly taller than before but nothing too noticeable. Overall she was pleased with the look.

"You look like your mother." It was barely a whisper but Hermione heard it. Severus pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She gently took it from him and found that it was a photograph.

The woman in the picture was obviously her mother. The same eyes, the same wild hair, only her hair was a medium blonde rather than black. She had perfect porcelain skin and her eyes sparkled lovingly as she smiled and waived at Hermione. She was sitting on a swing in what looked like midwinter weather, she had gloves and a soft blue scarf that was blowing in the breeze. She looked so happy and carefree just sitting there.

Hermione began to feel tears creep up on her again as she looked at the photo. She wished with all her heart that she could have known this woman. Just by this picture she could tell that this was a good loving woman and it broke Hermione's heart that she had perished so young. Hermione carefully handed the picture back to professor Snape but he stopped her.

"I want you to keep it, I have others."

Hermione graciously accepted the gift and tucked it safely inside her purse. She felt the tears overfill in her eyes this truly was a wonderful gift. She couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around the professors neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered as she held on to him.

Severus unsure of how he felt about this latest development stood there for a moment frozen but he then slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave in to the hug holding her tightly. Severus may seem to be a cold and distant man but when it came to his children there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He promised himself that from this day forward he had a new priority, and her name was Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JK owns it all I just like to play with them!**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You are all amazing! Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy :D**

Towards the end of the meeting the Professor showed Hermione the incantation to place the concealment charm to return her to her former looks, he also showed her how to lift it, just in case she ever felt the need to. After promising to send a letter before she left for Hogwarts Severus left the office to attend to some business.

Hermione was feeling quite over-whelmed at the moment and decided to go to Diagon Alley rather than straight home. She walked around the shops for a while and then stopped in front of her favorite store, Flourish and Blots. It was just one of those places that she could spend hours in and it would only feel like minutes.

As she walked through the door she inhaled deeply. The smell of books was her favorite scent, anything from fresh new paper, to ancient dusty tome. A smile spread on her face as decided where she would start. She decided to start on the left side and work her way right. When she reached the Magical history section her eyes locked on a book.

It was titled _Pureblood Families and Lore_. Now knowing her her parents wore she knew she was a descendant of at least 2 pureblood families. The Princes' and the Bones' she knew for sure were pureblood. She decided that she might as well learn about her family history. Hermione held on to the book as she kept browsing. She could spend hours in here on end but she knew she should start on her way home.

As she made her way to the front to pay for the book out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of platinum blonde hair. _Not Malfoy again!_ She really was not in the mood for another confrontation today. She sighed internally when she heard his voice from behind her.

"Oi! What have you got there mudblood?" His hand whipped over her shoulder pulling the book from her grasp.

"Malfoy give it back!" She tried to reach for it but he moved the book just above her reach. _What a child! _She thought as she folded her arms across her chest trying to resist the urge to show him just how much her right hook had improved since the last time.

Draco turned the book around and glanced at the title. He cocked his eyebrow at her and gave her his famous smirk.

"Well, well, and what does someone of you status need a book like this for?" He held the book above her head, waving it back and forth.

"None of your damn business Malfoy now hand it over." She stuck out her hand to receive the book and tapped her foot impatiently.

Much to her surprise he did hand her the book. He then turned and abruptly left the store. Hermione's eyes followed him as he ran out onto the street, her eyes narrowed, he was up to something. She debated following him but she knew at this point she wouldn't be able to keep up especially with how crowded it was today.

She sighed and turned back towards the cashier. After paying for the book Hermione quickly headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she got through the door a resounding "'Mione!" made her freeze. _Damn they must be here school shopping._ She loved her friends dearly but she still hadn't thought of a way to explain this to them yet.

Hermione smiled up at her friends as they hugged her fiercely. She was instantly barraged with questions as they sat down at a table and ordered some butterbeer.

"So what happened?" Harry asked her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Happened?" Hermione looked at him questionably.

"You said that there was a family emergency?" Ron said looking at her like she was going a bit mad.

Hermione then remembered that she had told them she couldn't come to her birthday party because of a "Family emergency".

"Right, er... well you see I wasn't being entirely honest. But I can't tell you about that right now. There are too many ears. I'll tell you when we get on the train. I really do have to go now though." She kissed them each on the cheek and walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

* * *

Hermione spent ages trying to think of the best way to tell her friends. Harry loathed the potions master but he was a bit more understanding of things than Ron. She had no doubt that Harry would stand by her. Ron on the other hand she was not so sure about. He was as stubborn as a mule when it came to his opinion on things. She still had no idea what to say and it was already the day to head to Kings cross. She sighed as she watched the scenery flash past her as they drove toward the station her head rested in her hand, lost in her thoughts again.

When she had come home that day from the meeting her parents had been waiting for her. When she stepped through the fireplace she could tell her mom had been pacing again. Her father was sitting in his armchair trying to convince her to sit down. The second they saw she was home her mother was hugging her and her father stood up from his chair but just stood there awkwardly as if not sure what to do with himself. Hermione flashed a smile at him and he then decided to join in on the hug holding his girls close to him.

She knew that this was hard on both her parents and she wanted them to know that nothing had changed between them. She held on tight during the hug and when they pulled away she wiped a silent tear from her mothers cheek.

"Don't cry mom, there's nothing to be sad about."

Mrs. Granger just nodded and smiled trying to choke back more tears. They all then sat down and she told her parents everything. She could see her parents tensing up the further she got into the story but they let her finish and when she did there was silence.

Her father stood up and opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Completely at a loss for words. It was a moment later that her mother spoke up.

"That awful man is your father? Isn't he the Professor that is mean to you and the boys?"

"He's really not all that bad, I mean he's on our side, he had to be that way to keep his cover." Hermione looked at her mother trying to convey to her that everything was going to be alright.

Her mother simply nodded and they hugged. They spent the rest of the night just spending some quality family time together choosing not to talk anymore about Hermione's meeting.

* * *

"Love you mom, love you dad!" Hermione leaned out of the window of the train waiving to her parents.

"Geez "Mione what's got you all sentimental, you haven't done that since 2nd year!" Harry threw his arm around his friends shoulders and they started walking.

"Well actually it's something that I need to discuss with you and Ron... in private." Hermione knew it was time to face the music but suddenly her stomach dropped as she thought about how her friends may react. _Too late now. _She thought to herself.

Harry led her to a compartment near the back of the train, when they got inside she noticed Ginny was still inside. Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded that she could stay. Maybe Ginny would be an ally if the boys didn't take it well.

They closed the door behind them and cast Muffliato as everyone sat down. Hermione began her story by telling them about the morning of her birthday. She watched as their expressions began to turn into that of disbelief.

"You were adopted?!" Ron blurted out unceremoniously.

"Shut up Ron let her finish!" Ginny snapped at him looking back at Hermione with an intrigued expression. "Go on Hermione just ignore him."

Hermione continued and told them about the letters in detail. About how her mother had died protecting her and her father thought she would be safer with a muggle family. How she had a brother named Emerson who had attended Durmstrang.

When it came time to tell them who her father was she had to pause and take a big breath.

"And... and my father is Professor Snape." She squeezed her eyes shut preparing herself for the outburst but it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked around the compartment. Ginny was blank faced but didn't look upset just slightly confused. Harry looked about the same but had his brow furrowed as if he was trying to decipher a rather hard problem, and Ron, the one she had expected the worst out of had begun to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me, alright Hermione you've had your joke. You almost had me going there!" He looked around at everyone and noticed the somber expressions they all wore.

"You are kidding right?" He looked at Hermione inquiringly.

"No Ron, this isn't a joke, I am the daughter of Severus Snape." As soon as the words left her mouth she saw Ron start to turn red and knew the outburst was about to happen.

"HE'S A FUCKING DEATHEATER! PLUS YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM! HE'S TREATED YOU LIKE SHIT SINCE YOU WERE 11 AND YOU'RE TOTALLY OKAY WITH HIM BEING YOUR DAD? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Ron!" Ginny scolded, becoming upset herself.

"It's fine Ginny. Yes Ronald he is my father. And firstly he works for the order he is on our side. Secondly..." She tapped her wand on the top of her head releasing the charm that hid her true looks. "I rather think that I got some pretty good gene's from him don't you think? Thirdly yes I am PERFECTLY fine with him being my father. He is a good man and has probably saved our lives more times than we can count and he is extremely intelligent which is more than I could ever say about you!"

Ron was bright red and shaking at this point. Hermione knew she had gone too far but he was being ridiculous and her temper had gotten the best of her.

"Well if that's what you think of me then I guess I'll just leave." He then turned and left the compartment slamming the door behind him.

Hermione burst into tears as he left, sobbing into her hands. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she looked up into Harry's eyes.

"He'll come around 'Mione, you know him, he just needs to blow off some steam." Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as Ginny joined them sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Don't worry luv, he's an idiot but he's not stupid enough to lose a friend like you." Ginny said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Thank you guys, I was worried I would lose all my friends when they found out. But I think it would be best if no one else knew." She recast the spell and looked like old Hermione again.

They both promised not to say anything to anyone and Ginny left to try and find her brother while Harry and Hermione got some treats from the trolley. They spent the rest of the train ride joking around and having a good time. But Hermione had a hard time keeping her mind away from the earlier incident.

* * *

What the group hadn't noticed during this time was that when Ron had stormed out he left the door just slightly ajar and the muffilato had been canceled and someone had been listening in on the last part of the conversation about Hermione's true identity.


End file.
